2015-05-06 - Mia's First Bank Robbery
A group of idiots are taking a big chance, tonight. This one's got dumb stapled to its forehead with metaphoric staples. Not real ones, but I wouldn't put it past them. Nope. They're standing in front of a bank in METROPOLIS with a big drill, a couple of guns, and expressions on their faces that suggest they're ready to actually try robbing it. The only thing that's even mildly odd is the one guy with a cellphone texting people. They're all pretty big guys, obviously bodybuilders with some solid fighting skills. But a bank in metropolis? It's only a matter of time. Kara Zor-El flies in with a passenger. Mia. Yep, Kara's protege? Student? It's weird calling her either of those things since technically speaking, they're about the same age, even if Kara has a year of experience doing this stuff. Maybe that's why Kal's okay with it, actually - Kara can relate better to Mia and the learning curve she's going to which she's going to need to adapt. She says to Mia as they land on a nearby building. "Okay so... here we have a group of idiots, who are robbing a bank in Metropolis. Because despite the fact that Superman's handling a tsunami in Indonesia, they can't count to two to remember the amount of Kryptonians in the city." She looks around at the scene. "I'm going to let you take front on this okay?" Mia looks over the edge at the group. She forgot her cape, and has the wrong shoes on, but she's in the basic super suit. "They look like they're waiting for something," she says. "Which is kind of moot. I'm gonna just jump down and ask them to ...wait, do we have to wait for them to break a law before we stop them?" She looks confused, putting one foot up over the edge. One of the guys walks up to the front door of the bank and shoots out the lock with a shotgun blast, which is audible for miles, then the bunch of them start to walk into the bank. The guy with the cellphone walks in in the middle of the pack, not really paying much attention to anything around them. Kara Zor-El looks at the bank robbers below, then at Mia. "They're brandishing machine guns and a giant drill in front of the bank, along with a big drill. Even without mind reading powers... I'm pretty sure we can be sure that they're planning on robbing the bank. If nothing else, they'll probably shoot at you when you jump down. If we're lucky they'd just give up BEFORE they try anything." She pauses. "We're usually not that lucky." Then the guy shotguns the lock off the door. "Actually we're never that lucky. Go on, take down the bad guys. Remember to pull the punches so you don't scramble them." Because she's been told that same thing by Kal, on more than one occasion. Mia grins, then leaps off the edge of the rooftop with a yell. "Woohah!" Landing on the ground, she pauses to dig one of her feet out of the ground and runs into the bank after the guys who aren't even wearing masks. They turn to look at her, mostly, brandishing machine guns and a shotgun as she runs into their line of fire. The guy with the cellphone glances up and raises an eyebrow, then says, "Un...expected. Freeze, S-girl. Unless you want a lot of dead people." His voice is calm, as if the situation is well in hand! Which it totally would have been if Supergirl had been the one coming in. Mia, however, runs right up to the machine gun guys and picks one of them up in each fist, holding them up in the air triumphantly! "This is SO EASY! It's like tossing candy at a fair!" Not really paying attention to what the guy said, as the one guy with the shotgun unloads into her belly. Which, of course, mostly wastes ammo. Mr Cellphone still looks completely calm though. Kara Zor-El watches, trying to not get involved so as to let Mia handle it. She did seem to have things under control, and Kara hated how Kal and Bruce used to be right over her shoulder during her training. Well.. the initial landing was sorta .... clumsy.... but Mia couldn't fly. Which is something Kara was still wondering about - maybe she'd get that ability eventually, like Kon did? Or maybe she just won't get it at all. That would be a fun lesson if Mia eventually started flying. She watches more curiously. "Okay now just knock them out and disable the shotgun...." She thinks about it - it's a good thing they weren't robbing the place when there were civilians in the bank. She knew - always make sure to take out the weapons first. Well... even more important if you're not sure about your superspeed being capable of protecting everyone. And since Mia was not paying attention... Why was that guy with the cell phone so calm anyway? She peers closer to see what's on the cell phone's screen. Mia spins around, then lets the two guys go. Just a spin, normal human speed, so they slam into the walls with pretty light force. Enough to take their wind out. It's a really good move, and she looks proud, til the cellphone guy says over her shoulder, "One more move like that and Mercy Hospital explodes, miss. Don't move." So very calm, and his eyes narrow just slightly. Mia freezes, then turns and looks over her shoulder, her face going white. "Wait, what?", she says, and the guy says, "I assumed that would get your attention. Where's the Kryptonian? I'd really like to see her as well." What Kara sees, on that cellphone, is a normal text program. Messages, all about groceries and stuff, and a small button in the bottom right corner that the guy's finger is touching. It's lit up, and says, "Ready." She can see through his finger, after all. Kara Zor-El listens from where she is, when Mr. Cellphone Guy makes the threat about Mercy Hospital a couple of miles away. Crap. Did they wire a hospital with bombs? That's sick - that's the sort of thing that Kara thought was reserved for psychos like the Joker! Kara flies down to the bank, landing next to Mia. "I'm here too then. Let's talk, okay? You don't want to do what you're thinking of doing...." she says, trying to talk him out of what she thinks might be about to happen. Mia slowly, slowly turns around with her hands held high enough to be easily visible. Not doing anything stupid. "I might be ...oh thank GOD you're here," she says as she sees Kara land. She keeps her hands up though. Mr Cellphone looks from Mia to Kara, then says, "Good. Supergirl, I've been expecting you. Not the D team." He shakes his head slightly, then says, "Actually I have no intention of letting go of this button, but if anything happens to interrupt the signal, I'd estimate you'd have about a millisecond before something unfortunate happens. So let's all just stay calm, and remember that there's actually more than one hospital by that name in the world." Cool as a cucumber, as his men get to their feet again and start toward the safe. He's not even sweating. Kara Zor-El peers at Mr. Cellphone Guy. He might not be sweating, but he's lying. She can't always tell with the truly psychotics, and can't tell with Bruce most of the time... and a lot of aliens don't have distinctive 'tells' when lying, but human beings? They do. Slightly elevated heart rate, pupil dilation, galvanic skin temperature. It's the local Mercy Hospital. Still, that's two miles away. Best to try to stall him and talk him out of it if she can. "Look..." she says slowly, "There's no scenario here where this ends well for you if you don't disable whatever bomb you set. How about you tell me what you want? There has to have been easier ways to make money than rob a bank. A bank in Metropolis of all places?" The guy with the cellphone is standing calmly, starting to smile a little as he listens to Kara talk. He's also listening to his men start to set up their equipment on the safe, to crack it open, in the background, and the sound is sweet. "It's actually not something I really want to discuss, miss. I'm a professional. Just stay there and nobody gets hurt, at all, and we all walk away happy." Which would be AWESOME if Mia hadn't been waiting for an opportunity. She's a hero! This is supposed to be her kick at the job, and she's responsible here. So, closing her eyes to gather her bravery, she opens them and when the guy focuses on Kara, she moves. Fast, she's got some speed to her. She even thought it through. If she can just get her finger on the button before it stops registering...she runs up, dives for the cellphone, and snatches it out of the guy's hand, breaking his fingers as she does, and gets he finger on so fast she breaks the sound barrier! It even WORKS! The signal's not broken by lack of contact! Great plan! Except she's also moving so fast she breaks the cellphone, with her finger cracking the screen, and the signal drops, no longer sending the 'don't blow up' signal to the bomb at the base of the hospital. Mia turns to look at Kara, her face starting to register utter, complete terror... There was this one time that the previous Flash, Barry Allen, once evacuated an entire city before a nuclear bomb detonated, when he could not find the bomb in time. It showed just how mind-staggeringly fast the Flash was capable of being if really pushed to the limit. Kryptonians are not that fast. Even Kara, who was a good deal faster than the only other Kryptonians left by a significant margin. Still..... she's faster than a cell phone signal. Or a lack of a cell phone signal. Kara's gone from view in what must feel like an eternity by the time Mia turns her head to where Kara had been a microsecond ago. There's actually a sonic boom before Kara's even out of the bank from the sudden acceleration - something Kara usually avoids doing. At superspeed, Kara's already at the hospital, looking with all of her considerable super-senses for where the bomb is located, and spotting it before it's about to go off, ripping it from wherever it's been planted, and flying straight up with it (taking out a few walls in the process - still better than an entire hospital being destroyed). From where Mia and Mr. Cellphone Guy are, they can hear the explosion going off in the distance. Which means it must have been a hell of an explosion. Except it seemed to be coming from the air, not the ground? With Mia staring at the empty space that Kara was just in, she gets slapped in the face by a sonic boom that makes her wince and the men in the room slap their hands over their ears. Mia, however, hears an explosion in the distance and has a pretty good concept of how big it was after all this conversation. The very concept of her having killed even one person, let alone the thousands in a hospital, makes her turn to Mr Cellphone and grab him by the lapels of his impeccably tailored suit. Then she picks him up, her face still white, and not really ready to speak yet. She is, however, perfectly ready to stuff him in a deposit box, as his head gets pressed into the ceiling. Which, luckily, is just drop tiles. It is however ten feet in the air. Her feet aren't on the floor. At which point Mia feels a hand on her shoulder. "Mia..." It's Kara's voice, and Kara is floating next to her, there's the residual soot on her midsection from where she used her body to cover the explosion once it went off only a few hundred feet over the hospital. She actually seems flush from that. Regardless of the fact that she was able to go that fast, she generally doesn't try to risk that she might NOT be that fast when it matters. "... got it in time." The guy is shaking as he's held against the ceiling by what is obviously an out-of-control super-being. Finally showing some human fear, which probably isn't helped by the pain in his hand. Staring down at Mia, she's looking up at him with her teeth showing. It's not a happy smile. The hand on her shoulder takes Mia a moment to adapt to. Five, six seconds, and the tension drains out of her along with the urge to kill. Settling to the ground, she sets the guy down, then wraps her arms around herself and squeezes. Then she says, "Thank you." The guys in the background turn off the drill politely and put their hands on their heads. Kara Zor-El hugs back. "It's okay.... good job..." She looks at Mia. "How about you go home and try to relax. I'll take these guys to jail." She adds, "You did really good." Mia hugs Kara back, then glances at the Mr Cellphone guy. She doesn't look so scary now, and sh turns to go. Walking out, she heads home, letting Kara take over. Gonna be running that one through her head for a while. Eventually she'll even remember that she flew.